


Vongola Decimo

by Scanrp



Series: A Second Chance [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scanrp/pseuds/Scanrp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Raidon, reincarnation of Harry Potter, became the Sky Arcobaleno in the first part of the series and harmonized with all guardians. In this part Vongola Nono assigned a tutor for Raidon and Tsuna to train and assess the twins. Who will become Tsuna’s guardians? Who will become Vongola Decimo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raidon / Tsuna: 13 years  
> Nana: 33 years  
> Luna: 31 years - physical: 25 years  
> Salazar: 1,039 years - physical: 29 years  
> Fon: 47 years - physical: 25 years  
> Reborn: 44 years - physical: 13 in years  
> Fred & George: 34 years - physical 29 years  
> Kyoya: 15 years
> 
> Conventions:  
> "text" - speech in Japanese  
> 'text' - thoughts  
>  _'text'_ \- telepathy
> 
> This chapter is the prologe of the new part. Meanwhile Tsuna and Raidon are 13 and this part contains summaries of the last four years. The story line will start in the next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

On a Saturday morning, Tsuna and Raidon were training their magic in their warded magic lab of the mansion. With the focus runes it was easier to access their magic and use it for spells. They didn’t need to do special movements like wand users. Over the last four years, the twins had tried several methods. They had realized that with the focus runes and a clear intent, they didn’t need to move or speak for spell casting. In some cases movements or words could support the spell to direct the effect or focus the intent. But with their training in mental arts from their earliest age it was easy to focus their intent to cast. Salazar had documented everything to write a handbook about how to learn magic with the focus runes. Additionally, the adult magical users had documented their struggles to relearn magic with the runes to replace their wands. The clear result of the experiments was that the mind arts were a must. Salazar explained that the mind arts were a mandatory course at Hogwarts at the beginning and he could never understand why the British had banned it. With the mind arts castings was easier no matter which focus. Salazar had promoted the focus runes at several governments worldwide. The next school year an experiment would start in several magical schools all over the world. In each school a class, consisted of wizards, witches and Squibs, would start to learn magic with focus runes based on Salazar’s handbook. If this would be accepted well, the program would be expanded. Most governments were enthusiastic about a way to include the Squibs in a better way in the magical world.

The twins had been home schooled in the mundane subjects since their sixth birthday. Salazar and Luna had explained Nana the circumstances of Raidon’s reincarnation. Additionally they had described the mother the descent of Iemitsu thus the boys and the mafia world. Nana had been shocked, but pragmatism had won out quickly and she had accepted the home schooling to prepare her two sons as best as possible. Raidon would become a Lord with 25 and both boys could be involved in the Mafia world as Vongola heirs, because of that Salazar had insisted to teach them like heirs of noblemen. That means the twins had been learning many subjects over the years: mathematics; languages like Japanese, Italian, English and Latin; philosophy; natural science like physics, biology and chemistry; social science; history; arts and music; etiquettes and customs of the magical and mundane worlds and important countries like Japan, Italy and Britain; last but not least fighting with weapons and unarmed. Most of the subjects had been easy for Raidon, because he had the memories of his previous life though some of the subjects had been new ones. He had helped Tsuna and in that way they had excelled both in most of the courses. Salazar, Luna and later Verde were the tutors and could meet the boys’ needs individually. The twins weren’t genius, but very intelligent. Especially Raidon knew how important knowledge was and refused to be dependent on someone else like in his previous life with Hermione. To keep the balance and avoid social distance, the twins would play and connect with children of their age in the childcare.

Since their ninth birthday the two boys had learned and practiced their magic alongside their mundane subjects. The lessons were challenging and differed greatly from the ones at magical schools. After they had mastered the basics of the subjects within two and a half years, the lessons had changed to project based working. In the projects, the twins had had to combine several subjects at once, which had pursued holistic approaches and creative thinking. According to their tutors, they were ready to take their OWLs in Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Potions, Herbology, History, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. They had decided to take the exams at the Japanese Ministry, which would start in a week. After reaching that milestone, Raidon and Tsuna would enter Namimori Middle School, which would start in three weeks. Everyone knew that the twins would excel the school due to their home schooling, but the goal was to integrate them better with children of their age. Their tutors would still teach them magic on NEWTs level and higher as well as mundane subjects like laws, economics and other languages in their free time.

The twins finished their studies to join the others for lunch. Both had planned to study the whole day, but Reborn had prevented that by inviting the usual gang after lunch. Over the last four years several kids about their age had joined their fighting lessons in the afternoon.

One day Kyoya had brought along Hiko. Since then Raidon would spar with Kyoya and Tsuna with Hiko, that way the spars were even. Sometimes they would switch partners, but afterwards Hiko and Tsuna would protest loudly about the increased number of bruises. Meanwhile Hiko saw Raidon as second big brother and called him Rai-nii. After some grudge Kyoya had accepted and permitted it. She used the honorific ‘kun’ for Tsuna, which demonstrated that she distinguished between the twins; Raidon was a protector and Tsuna a friend.

Yamamoto Takeshi had been the next joining. His father had sent him to the childcare one day and Takeshi had stumbled in the garden by accident or rather by Reborn induced encounter. Takeshi had come back for the training sessions after that day. The last three, Sasagawa Ryohei, Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana, had joined after their rescue from some bullies by Raidon. Showing that the people saving thing was still intact for Raidon, also in his new life. Ryohei had tried to protect the two girls, but there were too many for him and he had been beaten up before Raidon’s arrival. Afterwards Hana and Kyoko had refused to become damsel in distress another time. Both girls had thrown themselves into training and had excelled after two years.

The first few weeks, Kyoya had had problems with the newcomers in the sessions, because of their crowding. He had been more brutal during those weeks. But slowly the new ones except Ryohei had grown on him. Takeshi was a natural fighter, because of that he could keep up after some sessions. The girls had struggled through the fighting training and he had started to respect them after some weeks. Extreme was the only word to describe Ryohei. He did everything extreme: training, speaking, plain everything in his life. He was definitely too loud and hyperactive for Kyoya. The most annoying traits were that he didn’t get a hint and didn’t respect the personal space of others. There was no way that Kyoya could accept that empty-headed idiot. Fortunately, his Sky had recognized that and kept them apart as much as possible.

Raidon and Tsuna finished to clean their magic lab, as a loud **_BOOOOOOM_** rang out and the building was shaking from a big explosion. The boys looked at each other with big eyes and then ran out of the room.

* * *

Luna was sitting on the grass under a tree in the garden. Her familiar Flidais was curled around her with the head on her lap. The blond witch stroked the back of the purring fey dragon. She had had to infuse her magic and flames for six months until Flidais hatched. The waiting had been gruel and according to the others she had pouted a lot during that time. When the little fey dragon had hatched, she couldn’t believe her eyes. That mostly unknown dragon race was ancient and hadn’t been seen for at least a millennium. Fey dragons were small with colorful and shimmering scales. Flidais was mostly turquoise with bright yellow scales on the underside and orange scales as highlights all over. She was the size of a lioness with a 3' long tail and 13' wingspan. The wings consisted of membranes, which were transparent for the most part. The membrane sections near the body were a soft turquoise. The wings were reminiscent of a dragonfly, the same structure and color, only bigger and sturdier. Fey dragons used trill, chirp and growl sounds to communicate among each other, but could use telepathy to interact with other creatures and humans. The most prominent ability was the breath, which influenced the perception of the persons and creatures concerned. Flidais could change the effect of her breath from hallucinogenic, forgetful to increase perception. With the last effect Luna was able to get clearer visions. Fey dragons had got their name because of their small size, colorful scales, the transparent wings and abilities. All these traits reminded the Magicals of feys.

The blond witch drifted slowly in a vision. After a few minutes she emerged the trance like state with a big smile. The time had come. She needed to tell Salazar. Before Luna could plan anything else a loud **_BOOOOOOM_** came from the mansion. She shook her head in annoyance, but rose to her feed and walked slowly to the mansion.

* * *

Salazar was sitting in his study together with Verde, Fon and Reborn waiting for Neville Longbottom and Katie Bell who joined them in the study shortly after. The wizard and witch had been living in the mansions for two years. Both had left Britain five years ago because of Luna’s warning about the planned attacks against goblins and other magical creatures. They had travelled around the world and studied the flora and fauna, magical and mundane, in different countries. Neville had concentrated on the flora for his Herbology mastery and Katie on the fauna for her Care of Magical Creatures mastery. Both had passed their mastery two years ago and had come to Namimori through Luna’s meddling. During their travels both had collected all kinds of seeds, plants, feathers, hairs, blood, venom and other magical creature parts.

They had gathered in the study to discuss a plan to establish a sales system for the focus runes all over the world. With the planned experiments in several schools worldwide, the first step had been completed. But they needed to develop a plan to sell that new method. For the experiments in the four schools in Japan, Australia, France and USA they could handle the roughly 50 students. Fortunately the school years started differently in each country. But if the experiments would be successful and the focus runes would be accepted, they would need shops worldwide. That case was realistic, because of that they were discussing the possibilities.

It wasn’t a simple task, because of the required technical equipment to liquefy the magical substances. Most of the magical users couldn’t handle such machines. After several hours of discussions they decided to use the mundane’s franchise concept. That means they would sell licenses to rune experts and masters worldwide to operate the shops on-site. Verde would build a laboratory with the necessary equipment. Instructed magic users would operate the machines. The magical substances would be sent in magic hermetic containers - one per customer - through a rune portal between the shops and the lab. The potions to identify the magical substances of a customer would be provided by licensed potion masters. The shop owners would be responsible for the organization of the magical substances, although that could be changed in the future. If the product and concept were successful, Neville and Katie would establish a central procurement as option for the shops.

They were discussing the next steps to execute the concept like the search for rune experts and masters, as a loud **_BOOOOOOM_** rang out and the building was shaking from a big explosion. The attendees looked at each other with big eyes. Salazar and Verde started cursing. No one supervised the chaos twins.

“Anu, did you let Fred and George in the lab alone?”

_‘Y…yes, but they promised no explosions or other destructions!’_

“Let me guess, they have complimented you quasi charmed you. You should have known better. This wasn’t the first time. Because of that I told you to never let them alone in. Either Verde or I shall be with them.”

_‘Yes, the next time I will stay strong. Pro…promise.’_

“How bad is it?”

_‘They are injured, but nothing lethal. The lab is chaos, but can be repaired. Your improved rune circle could contain most of the explosion. It appears worse than it really is.’_

“Thank you, Anu.”

* * *

Over the last five years, Fred and George had expanded their business Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes all over the world. They had promoted Lee Jordan to Chief Executive Officer of WWW to handle the daily business and execute the expansions. The Weasley twins had used the free time to research new items together with Verde. The three inventors worked well together. Fred and George were creative and came by with new ideas continuously. Verde was the reason of the trio. Sometimes the redheads would overshoot the mark, but Verde would restrain them or enforce at least appropriate safety measures. With the combination of magic and science the trio had invented some incredible items. Additionally the twins had developed a new line of prank products, which had been muggle compatible. That means these products could be used for Non-Magicals. Next steps would be to expand in the muggle world to sell these products there.

Two years ago, the trio had bonded with the ritual Death had offered for Raidon’s guardians. Fred and George had known since the first meeting with the scientist that they wanted to bond with him. But Verde hadn’t been that confident and had struggled. Three years later, the redheads had achieved to destroy all walls of the green-haired scientist and convinced him of the bonding. The ritual had been held with the family only.

The shadowfoxes accompanied the twins always. Fred called his vixen Nyx after the Greek goddess of the night and daughter of Chaos. George’s fox was named Apep after the Egypt god who embodied chaos. Both familiars did their namesakes justice. As Salazar had predicted, the shadowfoxes could manipulate shadows to travel from on shadow to another as well as transport objects with this method. Additionally they can increase or decrease shadows in an area to change lighting conditions. The quartet had caused a lot of havoc. In some cases Salazar had had to use Midir’s breath to paralyze them to keep control and give everyone a pause.

At that moment Fred and George were bored. Everyone was occupied with something: Tsuna and Raidon were studying; Luna was somewhere; Nana was shopping with a friend; the remaining guardians were discussing in Salazar’s study. They weren’t allowed to go alone in their lab. Usually that wasn’t a problem, because Verde would be with them. But today he was discussing with the others and the twins didn’t want to join. All of a sudden the two redheads looked at each other smirking. They had got an idea. The twins walked to their lab whistling. As predicted they couldn’t enter, not yet.

“Our lovely and…”

“graceful Lady Anu.”

_‘Yes, Forge and Gred.’_

**“Please, let us in our lab.”**

_‘Sorry, but no. Salazar forbade it. Alone you are too destructive.’_

“Anu-hime, you are intelligent…”

“and old enough…”

“to decide for yourself. Do you really think…”

“that we would destroy something? And you are…”

“strong enough to protect us and the others.”

_‘But Salazar…’_

The twins smirked, because they had heard the hesitation in her voice.

“You are experienced enough…”

“to decide it.”

_‘Ok, but no explosions or other destructions.’_

**“We promise.”**

Half an hour later their cauldron exploded with a loud **_BOOOOOOM_** and the twins were slung away. They hit the wall hard and lost consciousness. All over both bodies were bruises, scratches and burns. Fortunately none of the injuries were lethal. The rune circle of Salazar contained the explosion, but the blast was strong enough to wreak havoc on the equipment.

Salazar apparated in front of the lab door and entered the lab. Sighing the wizard searched the chaos twins in the devastated lab. As he found them, he walked to both and checked their condition via diagnosis spells. Salazar recognized relieved that Fred and George weren’t harmed seriously. Both had concussions, which were the worst injuries. Everything could be healed with standard potions and bed rest.

“Flora.”

A small house elf popped into the study. Salazar had purchased one finally a month ago to support with the household and garden. Everyone was occupied enough with work or projects to justify an house elf.

“Yes, master Salazar.”

“Bring my potion case from my lab, please.”

Meanwhile Verde, Raidon and Tsuna arrived in the lab worried. While Salazar was explaining the results, Flora appeared again with the requested potion case. A quarter of an hour later, the chaos twins were lying in their bed. Potions and some healing spells had healed most of their injuries. Verde was sitting beside the bed to watch them and enforce the bed rest, when they would wake up.

* * *

Despite the explosion the occupants continued with their planned actions. After lunch Tsuna, Raidon, Reborn and Fon went to the trainings field in the garden. Soon afterwards the members of the gang arrived one after another for the training, which covered fighting, mediation and flame training by now. All of them had seen the flames of the twins on one occurrence and had asked about them. Fortunately, Salazar looked ahead, when he had warded the mansion. He had included a two-part secrecy ward. Persons, who weren’t configured in this ward, weren’t able to speak about any supernatural occurrences and the memories would get hazy and pushed back. Persons, who were included in the ward, couldn’t speak about any supernatural occurrences without the permission from one of the ward holders; Salazar, Luna and the Sawada’s twins. Additionally Salazar demanded a Magical Oath of the children of the gang to cover all bases. The ward and oath were more secure than Omerta of the Mafia. Raidon’s guardians had explained the gang everything about the Dying Will Flames and the Mafia. Usually everyone with active flames had to join a Mafia family or would be killed. Each of the gang accepted that possibility and decided to awake their flames. None of them would be alone.

A year ago they had started with the flame training and all had awakened their flames within ten months through mediation and willpower. Hiko was a classic Cloud like her brother, but had Storm flames as secondary. Ryohei and Kyoko had Sun flames, but Kyoko had Lightning as secondary flames. Takeshi was a classic Rain. Hana had Storm as primary flames and Cloud as secondary. There had been one surprise, Tsuna and Raidon had joined the mediation training to improve their flames handling. Tsuna had awakened Rain flames as secondary. Thereupon Reborn had told them about Xanxus, a son of Vongola Nono, and his Flame of Wrath. That flame was a combination of Sky and Storm flames. The Flame of Wrath was an extremely destructive combination. That initiated a new aim for Tsuna and after several months he could combine his two flame types. He had called the new flame type Flame of Peace, because the tranquility aspect of Rain would be increased exponentially. Depending on the will power of the person concerned, the people would either end fighting or fight with reduced power. The problem was that the effect was only temporary.

For a month they had been training to use their flames during fighting. Raidon and Tsuna had already mastered that due to the many years’ experience with flames. Kyoya had been the next one to use his flames constantly during fighting. With that he was more dangerous. Fortunately Salazar had created some protection rings, which absorbed flame attacks to some extend. Everyone of the gang had got one before they had started with that training and all were happy about it. That day training followed the same pattern as always: half an hour mediation for focusing; half an hour endurance training for warm up; one and a half hours fighting; half an hour tai chi to relax. The duration could differ, but the relation would remain constant. Kyoya had protested at the beginning, because he had wanted to fight the whole time. But Fon had beaten him easily to establish himself as respect person. The martial artist had convinced the Cloud of the advantages of the training plan. After that there had been no protests.

* * *

In an old mansion on the other side of the world, Vongola Nono was sitting alone in his study. He was desperate. A month ago his last biological son, Federico, had been killed. The Mafia boss had planned to hand over the position to him next year. What should he do now? He was too old to lead Vongola much longer. Xanxus was only adopted and couldn’t inherit the family. There were the Sawada twins as active Skies and descendants of Vongola Primo, but neither Iemitsu nor he had had any contact since the divorce. It was difficult to get much information about them. On the one hand Raidon and Tsuna didn’t attend a public school and on the other hand none of their men could infiltrate the mansion to get information.

Sighing Timoteo decided on a plan of action. He would need to find a tutor. Then he would visit the twins with the tutor and explain everything. There had been too much distrust, because of that he had to be truthful to them about the inheritance. Who should he choose as tutor? He would prefer Reborn, but no one had seen the little hit man for more than six years. His eyes widened and he straightened up in his chair. ‘That’s it!’ Timoteo pressed a button on the telephone.

_“Vongola Nono, do you need anything?”_

_“Coyote, could you please come in.”_

_“I will be there in a minute.”_

Soon after the door opened and Coyote Nougat, Timoteo’s Storm guardian, entered the office.

 _“Please take a seat, Coyote. I have an idea about the inheritance and want feedback from you.”_ Timoteo looked at this guardian who nodded and continued, _“I want to assign Andrea de Luca as tutor for the Sawada twins. If he accepts the position, I will travel with him to Japan and explain everything to Tsuna, Raidon and Nana.”_

_“Correct me if I am wrong, Andrea de Luca was the apprentice of Reborn before the Arcobaleno curse. At that time he is training Dino Chiavarone to be the Chiavarone Decimo.”_

_“Exactly, Reborn has trained him well. After the disappearance of Reborn Andrea became the best hit man.”_

_“That sounds like a valid plan.”_

_“Ok, please contact him to schedule a meeting.”_

* * *

That night all occupants of the mansions except Raidon and Tsuna were in Salazar’s study. Luna had called for that meeting to describe her vision of the afternoon.

“The time has come. Federico, last son of Vongola Nono, has been killed. Tsuna and Raidon are the only valid heirs of the family. Timoteo plans to come with a tutor and explain everything to the twins and Nana. Probably they will come in six weeks.”

“What does this mean exactly?” Nana asked.

“The tutor shall train the twins to become the next boss of the family. He will assess Raidon and Tsuna during the tutoring and forward his results to Vongola Nono and unfortunately to Iemitsu as well. Both, boss and external advisor will decide on an heir. If they decide on the same heir, there will be no conflicts. But if they decide on different heirs, the twins and their guardians have to fight against each other for the position.”

“Can one or both decline the inheritance?”

“I’m not sure, at the moment.”

“Both have active flames, that means they need to join a family. It wouldn’t be wise to decline.” Reborn answered, “Do you know who will be assigned as tutor?”

“Yes, you know him well. Andrea de Luca will be assigned. He has been training successfully Dino Chiavarone for four years.” Luna answered with a bright smile.

Reborn was cursing. He had tried to forget everything of his old life before the Arcobaleno curse, but big parts would come back with Andrea. He hoped Raidon had changed him enough to bear parts of his old life. ‘Maybe.’

“Who is this Andrea?” Salazar asked.

“He was my apprentice for four years. I found him with eight and rescued him from living on the streets. Before I left for the missions, which resulted in the Arcobaleno curse, I have sent him to Comsubin for training. I have never returned… He is an active Cloud user who fights with daggers. After my inactivity six years ago he became the best hit man worldwide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to nordiamus on fan fiction.net who allowed me to use one of her characters. She had created Andrea De Luca for her story “Game on” and I like him.
> 
> I will try to post a chapter every week, but in some cases it could take two weeks. We all have a life outside of fan fiction :-) 
> 
> **Guardians of Raidon**  
>  Salazar - Mist  
> Fon - Storm  
> Reborn - Sun  
> Luna - Rain  
> Fred & George - Lightning  
> Kyoya - Cloud
> 
>  **Animal companions**  
>  Raidon - Sayuri (hybrid phoenix)  
> Salazar - Midir (quetzalcoatl)  
> Fon - Lichi (monkey)  
> Reborn - Leon (chameleon)  
> Luna - Flidais (fey dragon)  
> Fred - Nyx (Shadowfox)  
> George - Apep (Shadowfox)  
> Kyoya - none


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raidon / Tsuna: 13 years  
> Nana: 33 years  
> Luna: 31 years - physical: 25 years  
> Salazar: 1,039 years - physical: 29 years  
> Fon: 47 years - physical: 25 years  
> Reborn: 44 years - physical: 13 in years  
> Fred & George: 34 years - physical 29 years  
> Kyoya: 15 years
> 
>  **Conventions:**  
>  "text" - speech in Japanese  
> 'text' - thoughts  
>  _'text'_ \- telepathy
> 
> I had to correct the dimensions Flidais, Luna's companion. I used inch instead of foot.
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

Raidon was waiting for Tsuna outside the room for the OWL exams. He had been tested first for Defense, their last assessment. Half an hour later Tsuna emerged the room and the twins walked towards the entrance hall of the Ministry chatting about the practical part of Defense. Both had no big issues with the OWL exams, neither the theory parts nor the practical ones. Although a lot of people attended their practical parts to watch the focus runes in action particularly from a Squib. A few tried to question the twins about the focus runes, but Raidon and Tsuna blocked every approach sending them to Salazar.

The two teenagers left the Ministry through the floo network and arrived in Salazar’s study, the only connected fireplace of the mansion. Tsuna arrived first and left the hearth without any problem and stumble to clear the place. But he stopped after a couple of steps as he noticed the assembled crowd. Raidon arrived only seconds later and looked around sensing the serious atmosphere. Salazar, Luna, Reborn and Nana were gathered in the sitting area. The young Sky left the hearth and put a hand on his twin’s shoulder to lead him to the couches. Nana and Luna smiled at them encouraging.

“Hi everyone. Who has died?” Raidon asked.

Tsuna rolled his eyes at his antics and Luna’s smile brightened.

“How were your exams?” Nana asked.

“Easy, we had no big issues with it.” Tsuna answered.

“Let me rephrase my question. Why are you all gathered here with such serious expression?” Raidon asked.

Luna looked at Salazar who nodded.

“I had a vision shortly before your OWLs, but we decided to wait until you passed them. Nono’s last son was killed a few weeks ago. You are the last valid heirs for Vongola. Nono will come to Namimori in about three weeks with a tutor to prepare you for the Mafia.”

“What are his plans?”

“Nono plans to explain everything to you and introduce your tutor, Andrea De Luca. Andrea shall train and assess you. On base of his results Nono and your father will decide who will become Vongola Decimo. Andrea was Reborn’s apprentice before the Arcobaleno curse. After Reborn’s withdrawal six year ago Andrea became the word best hitman. The last four years he has trained the heir of another family that is allied with Vongola.”

“I thought the oldest would inherit.”

“No. Both, the current boss and the external advisor have a vote. If they decide on different candidates, the two heirs and their guardians must fight against each other. The winner will inherit the family.” Reborn explained.

“It would be unwise to decline. We are both flame active Skies for this we will be forced to get involved with the Mafia one way or another. It is better to associate with such a powerful family. As Vongola boss we could change the family and revive the original motive from Primo. Hopefully we could change the Mafia world to the better.” Raidon said and looked sadly to his brother, “But I shouldn’t become the boss. On the one hand I’m already the Sky Arcobaleno and in my opinion parts of the tri-ni-sette should be separated. On the other hand I don’t want too much focus on me because of my position as Master of Death. But I will join Vongola as well and help to strengthen your position.”

Tsuna paled and looked shocked at his younger twin. He was definitely not the type for a Mafia boss. That would rather suit Raidon, the braver and more powerful twin. As Tsuna processed the speech, he could understand his brother’s reasoning. His gaze met jade green eyes, which expressed concern. The brown haired Sky pulled himself together and nodded. Even though he was still pale, he emanated confidence.

“Ok, I will do it. But I need you at my side.”

“Of course, I will cover your back as always.”

Both grinned at each other and then looked back to the others who had watched the exchange silently.

“We agree with Raidon’s reasoning. He has already two titles or rather tasks, not to mention his prospective lordship. In my opinion Tsuna’s inclination to reconciliation and tranquility will also be advantageous for the potential changes for Vongola. We only have to ensure that all Vongola members will take him seriously.” Salazar said.

“How shall we approach Nono and the tutor? Shall we discuss our decision directly with them? Or shall I alter my skills?… Andrea will be in Namimori for a several months. How shall we handle magic with him around?“ Raidon asked.

“When they arrive, I’m going to talk with them. Usually Mafia bosses and hit men know about the magical world, at least that it exists and some general facts. After that we will decide a plan of action.”

“Ok. You can tell Nono that at least I don’t want to see Iemitsu.”

“Me, too.” Tsuna said.

“I thought as much!” Salazar said with a grin.

“Tsuna, you need to find your guardians soon. You have friends with active Sun, Rain, Cloud and Storm primary flames. That means two flame types are still missing, Mist and Lightning. Through Raidon’s experiences as magical Sky we know that you will feel missing guardians bonds after starting to harmonize with guardians. The longer it takes to bond with all elements the more grief will occur. I suggest that you wait to take off your ring, which blocks harmonization. After Andrea’s arrival you will get to know some other flames users. Then you can decide what to do.” Luna said.

“That sounds reasonable.”

“Before I forget it, you will be in different classes in Namimori Middle School. But…” Reborn said smirking.

“WHAT?” Tsuna squeaked.

“Why?” Raidon asked at the same time.

“…don’t worry, none of you will be alone. Why? You depend on each other too much.”

Tsuna frowned, but Raidon looked pensively. Reborn was right, they had done everything together since their birth: mundane and magical schooling, training, playing etc. There weren’t many occurrences, in which they had been separated. Raidon had the memories and experiences of his previous life, in which he had been independent. But Tsuna had had his twin as companion his complete life. Raidon was the dominant twin and protected his older brother all the time. In the past it had been alright, but now the prospective Vongola Decimo needed to learn to stand on his own feet. The Sky Arcobaleno looked determinedly at his twin seeing the insecurity in the honey brown eyes.

“It is only for the lessons. We will see each other in the breaks and at home. I guess that our friends will be in our classes. We both need to stand on our own feet, because we can’t do everything together in the future.” Raidon soothed his brother.

A second time that afternoon Tsuna pulled himself together and nodded in understanding. All attendees were happy that Raidon could convince his twin with only a few words.

* * *

 

In the morning of the first school day Kyoya was standing beside the gate outside the school grounds. Sanzu, his animal companion, was lying beside him with closed eyes, but erected ears indicating alertness. The leader of the disciplinary committee would look bored for all who didn’t know him well. But friends would be able to see that he was seething inside. The reason? It was the first day of the twins in a public school and they hadn’t arrived in time. Five minutes! The school had already started for five minutes. He would need to take actions to avert that in the future. The Cloud guardian tensed more with every passing minute. After a few minutes the prefect saw two figures running towards the school. Raidon was running in front of Tsuna, both looked disheveled as if they just got up. The younger twin stopped a few feet away from Kyoya to wait for his brother. He smiled brightly but also apologetic at Kyoya.

“Good Morning, Kyo-kun.”

“Hn.”

Tsuna caught up and the twins walked to the gate. A well-known sound indicated the drawing of two tonfas and warned Raidon in time. Thanks to his regular training, Raidon could deflect easily the tonfas of the rushing Kyoya. Realizing that his Cloud needed to vent his anger, he accepted his fate and fought back. Tsuna shook desperately his head and walked beside Sanzu who had opened his eyes to observe his human. After some moments he raised his head and looked at the boy beside him. The shinning silver blue orbs of the animal met the honey brown eyes of the older twin demanding attention. Sighing in defeat Tsuna hunkered down to pet Sanzu’s head. He stroked through the fluffy graphite grey hair. As always the bipolar personality and appearance of the animal astonished the boy. Two years ago Death had given Kyoya his animal companion.

 

_Flashback_

_It was a nice summer evening. All occupants of the mansions, the Hibari siblings and Takeshi were in the garden relaxing. They planned to barbecue that evening to celebrate the progress of the kids in their training. Death appeared silently with a scythe beside Raidon. Most of the attendees were already used to the sudden appearance of the entity, except Hiko and Takeshi, who hadn’t seen the creature, yet. The two kids leapt up with a squeak and wide eyes. Kyoya growled at them to get a grip on their conduct. As usual Death chuckled at the reaction of humans._

_“Hello little master.”_

_“Hi Death, long not seen.”_

_“Yes, I had work to do.”_

_“Why are you here?”_

_“I have decided that Kyoya is old enough for his animal companion.”_

_The entity vanished his scythe and fetched a small grey bundle from his cloak, while walking to the Cloud guardian. Death put the bundle before the boy and chuckled darkly._

_“Kyo-chan, this is your animal companion. It should fit you well.”_

_“Hn.”_

_Kyoya tried not to react to the abhorred pet name knowing he wouldn’t have a chance against the entity. The Cloud Arcobaleno concentrated on the little bundle in front of him. The graphite grey animal with fluffy hair sat up and shinning silver blue orbs looked up to the boy. The quadruped was definitive a carnivore, but he couldn’t decide which exactly. Kyoya studied the animal more in detail and could identify traits of different carnivores: feline ears; canine body; ursine head and face. It looked like a pup despite the size, 1’ 4” shoulder height._

_Meanwhile Salazar and Raidon came near the duo to examine the newcomer as well. Nyx and Apep appeared in a shadow beside the new animal to sniff at it. Kyoya’s new companion startled and started to change growling. The fur turned slowly crimson. The hair got erected and wisps melted together to hardened scale like spikes. It grew a few inches and the muscles swelled. Everyone except Kyoya was too shocked about the changes from a fluffy small animal to a tough predator. The Cloud smirked happy about his companion. Before the predator could lash into the shadowfoxes, Kyoya petted its head._

_“Sanzu, ignore them.”_

_The silver blue gaze met Kyoya’s accepting the human directly as alpha. Sanzu calmed down slowly. A second transparent eyelid opened and the eyes changed to silver orbs, which glowed in the twilight. Nyx and Apep used the distraction to shadow away. Step by step the young predator changed back to his fluffy form. The teenager was interested in the race. Beside the feline, canine and ursine traits he could also identify reptilian ones, like the second transparent eyelid and the scale like spikes in the second predator form._

_“You had to give him a pseudo hellhound.” Salazar said with a sigh to Death._

_The entity chuckled and disappeared._

_Flashback end_

A loud **_Klong_** interrupted Tsuna’s memory. He looked to the two fighters and sighed. Both looked disheveled with tears in their clothes. Shaking his head with a smile the older twin casted discreetly a notice-me-not charm. Then he healed them and repaired their clothes with the appropriate spells. Raidon grinned thankfully to his brother.

“Go to your classes and don’t come late again.” Kyoya growled and fetched something from his pocket, “Give these sheets to your teachers.”

“Thank you, Kyo-kun. We promise to be on time in the future.”

“Of course, Kyoya-san.”

The twins rushed to their classrooms, which were next to each other. Tsuna knocked on the doors of the first room from class A and entered it. With a bow he greeted his new teacher and apologized for his late arrival. Before the teacher could berate him, he presented Kyoya’s slip, which was accepted without a hitch. Tsuna turned to the other students and discovered his friends immediately. Kyoko was sitting beside Hana and Hiko beside Takeshi behind the two girls. All smiled at him and Takeshi pointed to the free seat on his left. Relieved he walked to the seat and slumped on the chair with a sigh.

Raidon entered the second room from class B after knocking on the door. Like Tsuna he greeted and apologized with a bow. He appeased his teacher with Kyoya’s slip. He turned to the students and as expected he discovered a smirking Reborn or rather Sin Ren, the alias for school, which were shortcuts of his first and family name.

* * *

 

On a Saturday morning Neville and the twins were in a greenhouse to work on a project. They had been working on a new breed for five months and hopefully would finish the final touch that day. After an hour the trio smiled at each other happily. It had worked as planned just in time for the arrival of two owls from the Ministry in the entrance area. Raidon and Tsuna skipped excitedly to them with big grins. That could only be the results of their OWLs. With practiced movements they freed the owls from their burden and Neville fetched some treats and bowls with water. Re-invigorated the owls left the greenhouse. The twins ran with their letters to the runes teleportation pads. Neville smiled at their antics, fetched one of their new hybrid plants and followed them.

The twins arrived via the teleportation pads in the mansion and rushed to the kitchen. As predicted Nana was there just starting to prepare lunch.

“Mum, the results arrived.” Tsuna squeaked.

Nana turned to their excited sons with a big smile.

“Great, what are the results?” Nana asked.

“We haven’t opened them, yet. We wanted to do it together with you.” Raidon answered.

Both boys opened the sealed parchments and studied the content. They looked up and grinned.

“I have got eight outstanding for Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Potions, Ancient Runes, Herbology, History and Care of Magical Creature; two exceeds expectation for Arithmancy and Astronomy.” Tsuna said happily.

“I have got outstanding for all subjects and the best result for Defense for five centuries.” Raidon told them grinning.

“Good job, sweethearts. I’m proud of you both.”

The twins hugged their mother happily for a couple of minutes and then showed her the results on the parchments. Meanwhile Neville entered the kitchen still holding the new hybrid plant. Luna and Salazar followed closely behind him. The wizards and witch had overheard the little family, but had granted them their private moments.

“Well done, both of you. Soon we will discuss your subjects for NEWTs and new electives.” Salazar said.

“But first we will celebrate your great results. I will enframe the parchments. I only need to find a place to hang them up.” Nana interrupted with a huge smile.

“Let me do it. I know the perfect place.” Luna remarked and reached out.

The twins looked at her mother and after a nod from her, they handed the letters over to the blond witch. Neville stepped forward attracting the attention of the others. The Herbology master smiled at Nana and the boys and gave the plant to Nana, who studied the flower. A soft red hue appeared on Neville’s cheeks.

“Raidon and Tsuna forgot it in the greenhouse. We have worked on this project for five months and finished this new hybrid this morning. Boys, please explain what it can do. After all, it was your idea.”

“As Raidon and I discussed topics for the project, we got the idea to breed plants, which are able to absorb Flames of the Dying Will and emit them slowly. This is our first creation. A mini sunflower hybrid, which is able to absorb Sun flames and emit it within two foot around itself.”

“Fortunately, we are able to ignite flames of each element as Skies, which helped a lot during the project. Although it was difficult at the beginning, but with a clear goal we learned it and have already started with other elements.”

“That’s great, boys. What are the effects of the emitted flames?”

“The same as flame users, but the purity and amount of the absorbed flames influence the potency. The emitted flames are able to heal smaller injuries, activate the growth of plants, but also hair and nails.” Raidon explained excitedly.

“Please give it a try, mum.”

“Of course. I want to try your creation. Do I need to consider anything?”

“Nope, you only need to ignite your flames and hold them close-by.”

Nana put the flower on the table. She ignited her yellow Sun flames in her right hand and held it near the plant. At once the flames were pulled to the flower petals and vanished. Salazar, Luna and Nana watched the process in awe. No one had known about the topic of the project. The old wizard had helped the twins to ignite the other elements, but they hadn’t told him the reason behind their interest. After a couple of minutes Nana withdrew her hand and at a distance of six inch the absorption stopped. She extinguished her flames and examined the flower. The plant looked livelier and petal appeared to glow a little bit. Tsuna reached out one hand and hold it directly in front of the flower petals. After a minute the nails on this hand started to grow slowly. He withdrew it and presented the lengthened nails to the others. The two teenagers grinned happily at their mother, who smiled proudly at them.

“Well done, sweeties. Have you already named the hybrid?”

“Neville suggested to call the hybrid sunbeam and we approved of it.” Raidon remarked with a smirk, which brought back Neville’s blush.

“Sunbeam… it is fitting.”

“We thought to create a hybrid for Rain flames that could help you with some troublemakers in your calm down area.” Tsuna said proudly.

“Thanks to think about me.”

Nana hugged Tsuna and kissed his forehead. Then she repeated it with Raidon.

* * *

 

That evening everyone was sitting in the living room after a big feast from Nana. All agreed that she was one of the best cooks worldwide. Luna looked at Nana, which triggered the mother to stand up. She fetched two envelopes from a sideboard and gave one to each of her twins. Both boys looked startled not expecting anything.

“These are presents for your OWL results from Luna and me. Open them!”

Without hesitation they open the envelopes and took the slips of paper to read them. The two women presented them a family holiday of two weeks. Each twin was allowed to decide the destination of one week. Both leapt up and hugged their mother and then Luna.

“ **Thank you.** ”

Neville hovered two wrapped boxes to Tsuna and Raidon, one for each. The boys grabbed the boxes, put them on the floor and unpacked them. Both boxes consisted of a dark wood and the same title was engraved on the lids ‘Encyclopedia of Magical Plants Worldwide - from Common to Rare’ by Henry N. Longbottom. The teenager looked at Neville with smiles.

“The encyclopedia contains several tomes. Each covers several countries with similar climate and flora. The original was written by my ancestor Henry Longbottom. Each copy of the encyclopedia is linked to the original, which is updated regularly. That means yours will always be up-to-date. The box contains a booklet with a list of all tomes and a search function. You only need to write a key word, the volumes that contain the key word with the relevant page numbers will be listed. If you touch a result, the tome will appear beside the box and will be opened on the relevant page. To get a tome from the box, you have to open the lid and say the name. The tome appears beside the box via a summoning spell.” Neville explained.

Tsuna and Raidon thanked him with grins. Then Katie gave both high quality equipment for collecting substances from magical creatures like hairs, scales, venom and blood including appropriate protective equipment. They thanked her as well with big smiles. Reborn and Fon presented them with a combined gift, a workshop or rather workshops for their fighting skills. One workshop was with Fon’s sensei and the remaining workshops were surprises. Reborn was smirking the whole time, because of that the twins weren’t certain, whether they should see the surprise workshops as gifts or more like possible torture sessions. But they couldn’t do anything against it, the hit man would have his will in most cases. Tsuna and Raidon thanked Fon with big smiles, which vanished for the thank you for Reborn, who reacted with a dark chuckle. The two brothers looked at each with concern thinking the same thing ‘Definitive no gift!’. Most of the attendees started to chuckle, due to of similar thoughts.

Salazar cleared his throat to attract the attention of the frozen boys. As they looked at him, the wizard sent each a rolled-up parchment. The twins snitched and unrolled them.

“This is my recipe for a multiple animagus potion. If you are interested, we will brew it and start the training. Every wizard and witch has several animal forms based on their traits. With the conventional method it is only possible to transform to the animal, which fits the best. But with the potion and a specific method it is possible to use all your animal forms. It is no easy to learn all and is time-consuming, but it can be useful.”

“That is great. I always wanted to be an animagus. In any case, I want to learn it with all forms.” Raidon said excitedly.

“I’m in.”

“ **Thank you.** ”

Both boys put the parchments to their others gifts with big smiles.

“What do you say, Forge? Will they notice our gift at all after this great stuff?”

“I’m not sure dear brother.”

The menace redheads grinned at each other and Verde could only roll his eyes. To shorten the process, the green haired scientist snatched the gifts from his mates and handed each boy two wrapped boxes, both boxes were rectangular but one was bigger than the other. The Weasley twins pouted demonstrative, but everyone ignored them. Tsuna and Raidon unpacked them without hesitation and revealed black square objects.

“This are the magical versions of a tablet computer and a smartphone, both are beta versions. In the boxes are also manuals about the items. It should be intuitive. Please try them and give us feedback. Just as side note we have connected both to the mundane Internet.”

“We have added some comfort functions…”

“to the tablet and smartphone that they…”

“are indestructible and self-cleaning…”

“can be summoned, enlarged and shrunk easily.”

“More functions will come with the next versions. Together with the runes teleportation pads we have three items for our discussed approach to advance the magical world with ‘Peverell’s Enchantments’. Hopefully we succeed to bring the magic users to the modern era.”

Tsuna and Raidon were shocked. They hadn’t expected such gifts. Although the tablet and smartphone were beta versions, both were excited about them. They could test them and influence with their feedback the final products. After a couple of minutes Raidon had recollected himself enough to thank them. Tsuna could only nod in agreement. While the twins were examining their presents more in details, the grown-ups discussed the plans for ‘Peverell’s Enchantments’. Raidon is the last Peverell and heir of the lordship. The name was world-famous with no bad reputation as Slytherin or conspicuous as Potter, because of that they had chose it for the new company.

* * *

 

Vongola Nono arrived on a Sunday morning with his guardians and Andrea De Luca. Salazar picked the boss, his right hand and the tutor-to-be up from the gate and led them directly to his study, while everyone else was waiting in the living room. Due to Luna’s remark the wizard prepared for the meeting that day. He sat behind his desk and beckoned Nono and Andrea to sit on the two chairs opposite to him. The boss and hit man followed the invitation and the right hand stayed behind Nono. The introduction had already taken place at the gate thus Salazar started directly with business.

“I know that you are here to talk with Nana and the boys about Vongola and their possible inheritance after the death of your sons. Before you can speak with them, we have to clarify several topics… I guess that you know about the magical world as most in your position.” The wizard said and looked at them inquiring. After nods from each of the trio he continued, “Some of the occupants are magic users, because of that you need to sign this magical contract before we discuss anything else.”

Salazar handed over a parchment to Nono and continued, “This is a standard secrecy contract. If you sign it, you won’t be able to talk to anyone else about the discussed topic in this meeting. You will be able to talk with all attendees in the room, the occupants of the mansions and everyone Tsuna, Raidon or I permit.”

“Is this really necessary?” Nono asked and Andrea raised one eyebrow.

“Yes, I will only discuss anything with you, after you have signed the contract. If we come to an agreement, I will lead you to Nana and the twins and you will be able to talk with them.”

“Why?”

“This is one of the topics, we will discuss after you sign it.”

Both, Nono and Andrea realized that the wizard was a no non-sense man and would keep his position. Timoteo read the contract and then handed it to the hit man. After all had finished reading Salazar handed over a blood quill with an explanation of it and its reason. All attendees signed the contract with the blood quill. The wizard took the parchment and finalized the contract with the common phrase. With the last word the parchment started to glow and four golden threads spread from it. Each attendee was connected to the contract by a thread. The glow intensified and the parchment was duplicated thrice and a soft glowing bubble appeared around all of them. Salazar handed each man a copy and put the original away in a drawer of his desk.

“Everything discussed inside the bubble will be part of the secrecy contract. The force shield includes a silence spell that prevents eavesdropping. Any questions or shall we start?… No, good. I would prefer to explain everything and afterwards you can ask questions. Would that be alright with you?” Salazar asked and looked at them. After nods from everyone he continued, “Well, where to start… Tsuna and Raidon are both magic users and active Skies. At the moment Tsuna is wearing a ring, which blocks harmonization. He has no guardians, but there are some candidates with active flames. Raidon is a reincarnation from a British wizard, who was the last of several old families. He has inherited everything through magic means and will become a lord with 25. He is also the Sky Arcobaleno and has harmonized with guardians of all elements, who are also the Arcobalenos of their element. I’m his Mist guardian and also a wizard.”

Nono tried to say something, but a glare from Salazar cut him off. The wizard waited a few moments and then continued.

“We have home schooled them since their sixth birthday in many subjects: mathematics; languages like Japanese, Italian, English and Latin; philosophy; natural science like physics, biology and chemistry; social science; history; arts and music; etiquettes and customs of the magical and mundane worlds and important countries like Japan, Italy and Britain; last but not least fighting with weapons and unarmed with and without Flames of the Dying Will. In addition we have taught them magical subjects. Both have passed their Ordinary Wizarding Level for four weeks. Through Nana’s child care both got enough contact with children their own age. Due to integrate them more with their peers, Tsuna and Raidon have started with Namimori Middle School for three weeks, although we expect them to excel the public school. Beside the public school we home school them in the evening and weekend for the next wizard level and other mundane subjects like laws, economics and other languages. Any questions so far?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for your information the second 'predator' form from Sanzu is inspired by hellhounds of the prison Crematoria in the movie Riddick.
> 
> What do you think about the animagus topic? How many animagus forms shall the twins have? And which animals? Shall I consider also magcial creatures?
> 
>  
> 
>  **Guardians of Raidon**  
>  Salazar - Mist  
> Fon - Storm  
> Reborn - Sun  
> Luna - Rain  
> Fred & George - Lightning  
> Kyoya - Cloud
> 
>  **Animal companions**  
>  Raidon - Sayuri (hybrid phoenix)  
> Salazar - Midir (quetzalcoatl)  
> Fon - Lichi (monkey)  
> Reborn - Leon (chameleon)  
> Luna - Flidais (fey dragon)  
> Fred - Nyx (Shadowfox)  
> George - Apep (Shadowfox)  
> Kyoya - Sanzu (Pseudo Hellhound)
> 
>  **Guardians of Tsuna**  
>  surprise


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This is only a short chapter, but I promise to update this story regularly. I think at least bi-weekly is possible.
> 
> Raidon / Tsuna: 13 years  
> Nana: 33 years  
> Luna: 31 years - physical: 25 years  
> Salazar: 1,039 years - physical: 29 years  
> Fon: 47 years - physical: 25 years  
> Reborn: 44 years - physical: 13 in years  
> Fred & George: 34 years - physical 29 years  
> Kyoya: 15 years
> 
> **Conventions:**  
>  "text" - speech in Japanese  
> 'text' - thoughts  
>  _'text'_ \- telepathy
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

“Sky Arcobaleno?” Nono gulped.

“Yes, Raidon is the Sky Arcobaleno.”

“How?”

“He has offered Luce and Aria to take over the burden and they accepted. But you needn’t worry about this, due to his magical heritage he has none of the negative effects from the curse… You only have to consider, whether this disqualifies him as Vongola Decimo. Raidon would prefer to keep the tri-ni-sette separated. He would support his twin anyway.”

Nono needed some minutes to gather himself, then answered, “It would make sense, but I have to think about it. I assume that this is a secret and shall stay one?”

“Yes, we would prefer it. But you needn’t worry about this secret.” The old wizard glanced to the glowing bubble of the secrecy contract.

“Are there any other surprises?”

“Not at the moment.” Salazar answered with a smirk. “I assume that Andrea will evaluate the twins and send you his results.”

“Yes, that was the plan.”

Salazar opened a drawer of the desk and retrieved two bundles of paper.

“Ok, here are copies of their mundane curriculum and their grades of the last years as well as the curriculum we plan to home school them beside Namimori Middle School.”

Both, the Vongola boss and the tutor-to-be, fetched a bundle and skimmed through it. The wizard smirked with twinkling eyes. He loved to shock people especially hardened mafia members. Nono gaped at the paper with huge eyes.

“Bu-but there are only 13.”

Andrea was more composed, only his eyes widened slightly and he raised both eyebrows.

“I suggest that Andrea evaluates the twins and their flame active friends. But before he starts to train them, I’d like to see his plans for them. I reserve the right to cancel trainings unit, which I think to be extreme or unfit. As you can see, Raidon and Tsuna have already lessons with tutors beside school, Andrea is not allowed to prevent them.” Salazar said seriously.

Nono and Andrea studied the wizard in front of them. He looked intimidating and his body language expressed that those stipulations were not negotiable. Both mafiosi acceded to the terms with nodding.

“All right, I propose to complete the secrecy contract and introduce you to Nana, the twins and the other occupants of the manor. Are there any urgent questions from your side, we need to clarify beforehand?… No question, great. Before I complete the contact, I need to add you to our secrecy ward. Otherwise you will be influenced by them, when something supernatural occurred on the property.”

Salazar retrieved the ward stone from its secured drawer and positioned it on the desk in front of the mafiosi. He infused magic in the sets of runes dedicated for the secrecy ward, which started glowing.

“Please infuse some of your flames into the ward stone. That will add you to the secrecy ward.”

All three guests infused one after another their flames into the stone. The wizard completed the configuration of the ward stone and secured it again in its drawer.

“I will complete the contract, now.” Salazar inquired with a raised eyebrow.

After some moments, he whispered the closing phrase and the glowing bubble faded slowly.  

“Please, follow me.”

The wizard stood up and led their guests to the door of the office.

“Before I forget it, one more thing. The twins demand to have no or at least as little contact as possible with Iemitsu. I hope that can be considered.” Salazar inquired and looked back to Nono with a raised eyebrow.

The Vongola boss nodded abstractedly still trying to process the previous conversation and the surprises. Salazar turned back and continued to lead them to the living room with a big smirk. His plan worked smoothly. He had distracted them thoroughly.

* * *

Salazar led their guests into the living room, but stopped after a couple of yards.

“Where are the boys? Shouldn’t they wait here?”

“Kyo-kun came and dragged them outside.” Luna answered with a big smile and twinkling eyes.

“Ah, that means they are in the garden.”

“Most likely. But before you go outside, you could introduce us and we can continue with our plans for the day.”

“Of course, everyone this is Timoteo or Vongola Nono, current boss of the Vongola family. Beside him is Andrea De Luca, the new tutor for the twins for their mafia training. Behind them is Coyote Nougat, Nono’s Storm guardian and right hand. Nono, Andrea and Coyote this is Nana, the mother of the twins. On her right side is Luna my bond mate. The left redhead is George and the right one is Fred his twin. Between them is Verde their bond mate. The last two are Neville and Katie.” Salazar introduced the two groups pointing to the particular persons.

The three mafiosi stared at Verde, but before any of them could say anything, Nana interrupted with a big smile, “Nono, it is nice to see you again. Come join us on the couch, then we can catch up.”

“Sure!” Nono returned the smile and joined them.

Salazar turned to Andrea and said, “Follow me, I will take you to Tsuna and Raidon.”

* * *

Tsuna, Raidon and Kyoya were fighting against each other in the trainings area of the garden. While Fon was observing the fight from the sideline, he gave them feedback. Reborn was sneaking about and shot rubber bullets at the trio. The hit man was smirking. He loved such training session and they needed to learn to be always aware of their surroundings. Unfortunately, he was only allowed to use rubber bullets.

Salazar arrived in the trainings area followed by Andrea and walked beside Fon. The martial artist glanced shortly to the newcomers, but concentrated back to his charges. Andrea observed the fight starting automatically his evaluation of the three teenagers. All three were promising, but the boy with the tonfas and the black haired twin were obvious stronger than the brown haired twin. His eyes widened slightly as he realized that all three used flames during the fight in a very advanced way. After another ten minutes, Fon stopped the fight and ordered them to start relaxing with tai chi. The Storm Arcobaleno turned to Andrea and Salazar.

“Hello Andrea, we haven’t see each other for some years. How are you?”

Andrea looked suspiciously at the Chinese martial artist, who was somehow familiar. His eyes widened slightly in recognition.

“Hello Fon. I’m fine. It must be at least ten years. How are…”

The mafia tutor ducked his head in time to avoid the rubber bullets shot at him. He spun in the direction the bullets had come and grasped one of his daggers. But before he could draw it, a smirking black haired teenager walked out of the bushes.

“You are still aware of your surroundings, unfortunately. Otherwise, I could have justified some remedial training for you. Let’s see what I can do about it in the next days.” Reborn said with a devilish smirk and a certain glint in his eyes.

As Andrea saw that smirk and glint in the eyes of the teenager, he got flashbacks of four years hellish trainings from a sadistic hit man, which sent shivers down his spine. He gulped slightly and concentrated to relax to not show any weaknesses.

“Hello Renato.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Guardians of Raidon**  
>  Salazar - Mist  
> Fon - Storm  
> Reborn - Sun  
> Luna - Rain  
> Fred & George - Lightning  
> Kyoya - Cloud
> 
> **Animal companions**  
>  Raidon - Sayuri (hybrid phoenix)  
> Salazar - Midir (quetzalcoatl)  
> Fon - Lichi (monkey)  
> Reborn - Leon (chameleon)  
> Luna - Flidais (fey dragon)  
> Fred - Nyx (Shadowfox)  
> George - Apep (Shadowfox)  
> Kyoya - Sanzu (Pseudo Hellhound)
> 
> **Guardians of Tsuna**  
>  surprise  
> 


End file.
